Percabeth
by I Will Always Be His Wise Girl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth PERCABETH! As much as I would like to... I DO NOT own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series.
1. Percabeth FOREVER! Kind of Anyway

Point of view: Annabeth

I threw on a pair of shorts and my orange camp T-shirt, then laced my shoes up and ran to Percy's cabin. _Seaweed brain _I thought to myself. It was 7:00, the usual time I woke up.

"Seaweed brain!" I called out to him. "Com'on." I told him.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Slowly and reluctantly, he opened his eyes.

"Annabeth? Is it you?"

"No Percy. Not at all." I said sarcastically.

"What do you want wise girl? It's too early." He told me.

"Percy get up!"

"Ugh! Fine!" he snapped.

"I thought we could take a walk along the beach, just us." I told him," but if you don't want to… I guess I understand. It's not like our relationship is serious or anything."

"You know I really hate it when you pull that card." he told me as he pulled onto his bed with him.

I kissed him really fast on the cheek and told him, "I'll be waiting for you."

Point of view: Percy

I love Annabeth. I love her more than anything, but sometimes when she wakes me up early I rethink that statement, nah not even then. The one disadvantage to dating the smartest girl at camp was that she always woke up earlier than anyone else. Plus, sometimes she would just keep talking about architecture.

Anyway, she woke me up early again today.

She had kissed me, which got my head spinning. Then I was told to meet her at the beach line.

I got ready and ran out to meet her.


	2. A Sabotaged Relationship

**Please leave comments! (No Flame!) Like it, hate it? See you at the bottom! (Also I DO NOT OWN!) (COMMENT PLEASE)**

POV: Percy

I quickly got dressed and ran out to meet Annabeth.

She was pacing along the beach.

"Hey wise girl." I said hugging her from behind. She didn't respond. I sat down on the sand and pulled her onto my lap.

"Hey." She mumbled after a couple minutes.

Something was wrong. I could tell. My Annabeth wasn't being Annabeth.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She smiled humorlessly.

"A quest. It's a quest." She whispered.

"What?" I questioned. "No! You're twenty now! The last quest you went on was the Titan war!" I yelled.

"Do you think I want to go?!" She questioned just as angrily. "Percy, I have to. It's for my mother. She's…"

"It's okay." I told her pulling her closer to me.

"My mom. She's missing."

So that's why Chiron wanted Annabeth to go.

"I'm going, Jake is going an-."

"WAIT! Jake!?" I cut her off.

"Can I finish?" she laughed. "And Ivy is going."

"Yeah, he would be going." I mumbled.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Well, I'd better go pack now." she said.

"Yeah…" I told her.

She kissed me on the cheek and ran off to her cabin.

_Why does JAKE of all people have to go? It couldn't be Sarah or Malcolm even! Of course not, Jake has a huge crush on my Wish Girl. Everyone knows it. I think even Chiron knows. _

I jumped into the ocean, letting myself sink to the bottom. Luckily, because I was a child of Poseidon, my clothes never got wet in the water unless I wanted them to.

"I have to see her." I whispered even though there were only a few fish nearby.

I jumped out of the water and ran over to the Athena cabin.

"Annabeth, I-… What is he doing here?" I asked spotting Jake as I walked in.

"Percy! No it's not- it isn't like that. I promise!" Annabeth pleaded as I zeroed in on their hands intertwined.

Too stunned to say anything, I turned around to leave.

"Percy!" Annabeth called, but I didn't look back.

**COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! Should I go on?**


	3. A Serious Time

**So I decided to continue… Comment please! Like it hate it? I only wish I owned the series… SEE YA!**

**Point of view: Annabeth**

I gave Jake an intimidating glare, and ran to go explain to Percy.

"PERCY!" I yelled into Percy's cabin.

"Don't you have a quest to go on or something?" he replied.

My face showed how much hurt he had inflicted.

He pulled me on his bed with him and hugged me close to himself. We sat like that for a while. He sighed.

"I know what you saw in there, but he went in there to try to help me pack." I told Percy. I could never tell him this, but Jake reminded me a lot of Luke-my first _real_ crush. "Then he slipped his hand into mine, and that's when you came in. I didn't even have a chance to beat him up!" I sarcastically complained.

"It doesn't matter." Percy said even though his eyes disagreed. "I have to help training anyway."

"Yeah, okay."

"Come see me before you leave?" he asked.

"Of course Seaweed brain!" I told him.

Then he kissed me on the lips for too short of a time, as always. MY face slipped into a pout and an laughed with me. Be fore I knew it we were both laughing.

All of a sudden he got quiet. I looked up at him.

"You okay?" I asked concern creeping into my voice.

"I was going to do this later, but I think now would work too." he said.

Percy rarely ever got serious. I knew he was about to say something big.

He got down on one knee and my jaw dropped.

**Sorry it's not long! I will try to make my future chapters longer! Soooo what will happen?! Guess you will have to read the next chapter that I haven't finished yet! **


	4. A Surprise Visit

POV: Percy

I held the little black box out open in front of me.

"Annabeth Chase… I love you. When I first met you when we were twelve, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. As we grew closer, my opinion never changed. I know we've been dating for four years at this point. Annabeth, Wise Girl, will you marry me?

Her jaw dropped. Eventually, after about thirty seconds, I was ready to put the box back in my pocket. I sighed and closed the box. Before I had the chance to put it back in my pocket Annabeth caught my hand.

"Of course Seaweed Brain." she told me.

She pulled the box open and placed the ring on her ring finger on her left hand.

POV: Annabeth

"Annabeth, Wise Girl, will you marry me?" he asked me.

I was still in shock from all the sweet things he said about me.

He was about to stick the ring back into his pocket when I stopped him.

"Of course Seaweed Brain." I told him.

I placed _my_ ring in its respected place, and admired it.

I kissed him for a while acknowledging this may be the last time I see Percy for a few weeks. _Maybe forever…_ NO! I wouldn't let this be the last time I saw him.

"I love you." I told him.

"You too Wise Girl." He replied.

The moment would've been perfect, except for one fact: I only had hours until I was called to go on a quest.

As if that WASN'T enough to worry about, guess who decided to make a surprise visit?

"DAD!" Percy called and bowed before Poseidon.

"PERSEUS!" he yelled in his human form. _Thank gods! He could've blown our heads off!_ I thought to myself.

"I told you to stay AWAY from that _Athenian girl!_"

"And I told you I wasn't going to." Percy replied, while I was just feeling useless.

"Percy… don't fight over me." I whispered to him.

"Shhh." He mumbled back.

"Percy, this is your LAST and FINAL warning!" Poseidon yelled as he disappeared.

"Percy, I have to finish packing." I mumbled to him.

"Yeah, I'll help." He said "Race you there?" he asked, but I was already halfway there.


	5. It's Only the Beginning

**Comment, favourite, you know the drill!**

POV: Percy

Annabeth beat me to her cabin, naturally. So we started packing for her trip which she had to leave for in about two hours. Even though Annabeth was my fiancé, our relationship didn't feel any different. That just proved how much I loved her.

Annabeth sighed.

"I think I should leave this here." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You are such a seaweed brain sometimes!" she complained rolling her eyes. "The ring Percy!"

"Oh that. Leaving it may be a bad idea. Have you met Travis and Conner?"

She chuckled and placed back on her finger.

We spent the last hour walking along the beach.

"I have to go now." She told me.

I sighed

"Be careful Wise Girl. I couldn't stand to see anything bad happen to you." I replied.

"Annabeth we've got to go!" Ivy and Jake called simultaneously, as they ran to us.

Jake's eyebrows scrunched up as he zeroed in on the ring on Annabeth's finger.

"Uh is that a w-" Jake started

"Really nice ring? Yeah… it is." I cut him off. Both of us had agreed not to tell anyone until her quest was over.

When Ivy and Jake weren't looking she switched the finger her ring was on.

"Ready to go Annabeth?" Jake said smiling at her putting his arm around her waist.

She looked at him with a _touch-me-again-and-you-die_ look so he would drop his arm. Then I kissed her on the lips and stared at Jake.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

She gave me the most stunning grin and ran off leaving me and the waves all alone.

Soon after she left, it was time for dinner. I reluctantly went to go sit at my table, alone as usual. I piled my plate high, and made my offering to the gods and went to eat. Before I knew it, it was time for the bonfire, and then it was curfew already.

I laid in my bed imaging what Annabeth was doing…

POV: Annabeth

Four and half hours in, and I was already being chased by a monster. I was exhausted! I needed Percy. Ivy was starting to get on my nerves, and to top it off, the Minotaur was trying to kill me. Just an average quest, I didn't know why I expected anything different.

We were running in the woods away from the Minotaur, when suddenly, a cliff appeared (out of nowhere if I may add) Beneath, I could hear water running. _I wish Percy were here. He could've made the water carry us across the cliff, _I thought to myself.

"We have to!" Jake yelled.

"I know." I said not quite as loud.

All three of us holding hands jumped. Unaware of how far, deep, or what was in the water.

**Should I continue? Comment your opinion! Thanks!**


	6. Worries and Relief

**Thanks for all the support! Here is the next chapter!**

POV: Annabeth

That cliff was like Tartarus. Endless.

Before we knew it, we were not seven feet from the ground.

I had braced for the impact, when a silk spider web caught us and pulled us up.

"Oh how nice of you to join your mother, Annabeth." said a silky voice from above. "And you brought friends? Even better!" the mysterious voice called from above once again.

_Wait! A spider took my mother? It has to be her! Arachne!_

The spider pulled us back up.

"I see the Minotaur has done its job." Arachne muttered once we were up. "Perseus? He isn't here?" she questioned.

"Why do you need to know that?" I snapped.

"I guess you will do. Percy is a very powerful demigod, but you're not bad." Arachne thought aloud.

This is when I wished I had Drew with me. Even though she wasn't my favorite demi-god, she had the power of charmspeak. "Arachne, this is not theway to get back at Athena." I said. "Instead why don't you challenge her to another weave-off?" I could almost make out the wheels turning in the spiders head. "Then we would surely know who the best weaver is!" I offered.

"'I'll think about it!" she snapped back.

POV: Percy

So far it's been a whole week without Annabeth. How had I done it?

"Annabeth, come back." I said looking out to the sea.

"You're lucky." A voice said from behind.

I looked behind and saw Silena smiling humorlessly.

"Silena, are you okay?" I asked.

"Sometimes I just can't believe he's gone, you know? It's just so hard to believe. At least you know Annabeth is coming back. Don't lose hope Percy. She wouldn't leave you without a fight."

I knew exactly what she was talking about, Beckendorf. He had sacrificed his life to save camp.

"Silena… thanks. I'm really glad you told me that." Then I went up and hugged her. Silena was one of my good friends.

"Percy you shouldn't worry so much." She told me before walking back to her cabin.

I pulled out a Gold Drachma from my pocket (Hey you never know when it might come in handy!) and ran to the fountain by my cabin.

"Oh goddess please accept my offering!" I said "Nico Di Angelo, wherever he is!"

I finally got through and saw him.

"Nico!" I yelled to get his attention. "I need your help, with… Annabeth.

"Oh hey, yeah sure anything." he replied. "Just a second."

He was wearing his usual: black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, and a skull ring on his finger.

Within thirty seconds he appeared. _Shadow travel. _I forgot children of Hades could do that.

"What's up Percy?"

"Well… er… I was wondering…. If you could tell when people die." I stuttered.

"Well yeah, if I'm close to them, like friends or family, I can tell." He replied.

I sighed in relief.

"So nothing ha-" I started.

"Percy, she's fine." he finished.

"Thanks, man." I told him. "Well I have some new half-bloods to show around now." I said. "See you around."

"Yeah." he replied.


	7. New Campers

**WOW! I can't believe the sweet comments you guys have made! I would like to throw a shout out to allen r for helping me with the plot. I promise it will all work out! And also to Rammona Luviss. You have inspired me to keep writing. Thank you so much.**

**Here's the next chapter! **

POV: Percy

I ran to the Big House to meet the new half-bloods. When I got there I saw two girls and one boy: the first girl was wearing a T-shirt and miniskirt, with pink nails, and long straight blonde hair. _Aphrodite. _I thought. The boy was wearing all dark clothes with spikey hair. _Hades. _I thought. The last girl was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, nothing fancy. She had beautiful blue eyes, and curly blonde hair, just like Annabeth's.

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and your tour guide." I said smiling mostly looking at the girl with curly hair. _My Wise Girl should be here, _I thought to myself.

POV: Annabeth

I didn't know how long Arachne had kept us here. I was tired and starving All three of us were on the verge of passing out. We were so weak, even talking took some effort.

"Ivy… can... you…help…us get…out?" I said in between shallow breaths.

"I don't think so." she replied.

Arachne had us in a trap, her silk webs sticking us along the wall.

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "I will allow Athena the honor of challenging me in a WEAVE-OFF!" her voice echoed off the walls.

She brought Athena out.

"Mother." I greeted her.

"Lady Athena." Jake and Ivy said at once.

POV: Percy

"And that's the Aphrodite cabin, Kaitlyn you will be staying there." Kaitlyn was the girl with long straight hair.

"Will, that's the Hades cabin." I walked in and saw Nico watching TV.

"Nico this is Will your new roommate." I said.

"Hey." Nico muttered not taking his eyes off the TV.

I rolled my eyes at him. "See you later!" I called walking out

That left me and Stacy together. Stacy was the girl that reminded me of Annabeth.

"And this is our cabin, Stacy. Athena is your godly parent. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me." with that I grinned at her and jogged to the fountain. I had to see her. _My Annabeth. _ Everything about her reminded me of Annabeth. Her hair, her attitude, her parent…

"Oh goddess please accept my offering!" I said. "Annabeth Chase, wherever she is!" I said shortly after.

Then I saw her.

"Wise Girl!" I exclaimed.

She looked me way and I could see terror flooding her beautiful, mesmerizing, gray eyes. Something was wrong with what I saw. Annabeth Chase was never scared.

**Chapter 8- COMING SOON! (Tomorrow hopefully****)**

**Keep commenting! Should I go on?**

**Love all my readers!**


	8. Percabeth - scarred

**I love all you guys! Hopefully everyone is enjoying it! I will try to make my chapters longer like someone people asked. Please keep commenting, it makes me want to keep writing! So because most of you probably didn't read any of that, here is the part you want! **

Pov: Annabeth

I looked to the left by Ivy because I heard my name. Well my nickname anyway.

"Wise Girl!" a voice called from the side. I didn't even have to look to see it was Percy. I looked at him trying to hide sheer terror. I wasn't succeeding by the look on Percy's face.

"Percy you shouldn't be here." I said barely even whispering.

"Annabeth what, what happened? Where are you?" he asked concerned.

"In Arachne's lair." I said, thankful for Athena who was arguing with Arachne. I didn't know why I told him that I knew what was coming.

"Don't worry." he said. "I'll be there." With that he must've ran his hand through the message, because he disappeared.

Then I really tried hard to listen to what my mom and Arachne were arguing about.

"Arachne! I understand you were mad at me, but that doesn't mean that you had to capture my daughter and her friends here!" Athena snapped.

"Well I wanted them to suffer!" Arachne answered.

"You know all there going to do is send more kids to get me back." Athena said.

"I'm counting on it!" Arachne snapped.

POV: Percy

I had to go to Chiron immediately about the news I had just found out. I ran to the Big House to find him.

"Chiron! Annabeth is in trouble we have to go, NOW!" I yelled as soon as I was in the doorway.

"Alright, Percy we will send a team out tomorrow." He said as he left the room.

Tomorrow?! She couldn't wait that long. She might not even be alive right now… No, I wouldn't think that way.

I have to go now!

I raced back to my cabin, and stuffed some clothes, water, ambrosia, nectar, and Annabeth's invisibility cap. I was surprised she left it, it then again she was I a rush to pack.

I waited until dark to leave.

I left, at around nine o'clock.

Almost as soon as I left camp, my friend the Minotaur attacked me! I easily turned it into dust, and ran off before it could regenerate.

Before I even got within a mile from camp a group of furies attacked me!

"Perseus Jackson!" they called. "The one who defeated Kronos?" I heard one of them mutter.

I hopped to the side as one tried to slash me with its menacing claws. I jumped on top of a wall just above them and got one of the three from behind. _I need Annabeth! We were always better together._ One of the two remaining scratched me on my right cheek.

I winced in pain and pulled riptide through its chest.

The cut on my cheek was worse than I had imagined. It was stinging. It wouldn't stop bleeding. My shirt looked as if I had taken a shower in red Kool-Aid.

I ran backwards, and threw riptide into the last fury's arm and it disintegrated on the spot, just as the others had.

Luckily the rest of my trip was peaceful.

"Still talking about that?" I replied nonchalantly with a grin on my face.

It hadn't been hard to find Arachne's place. When I crept inside, I saw three kids, a spider, and a goddess.

Athena and Arachne were fighting, so that made it easy for me so sneak over to Annabeth.

"Percy…" she said as I fed all of them some ambrosia. I could instantly see the change on their faces.

I cut the spider silk with my sword and gave Annabeth a worried glance before turning my attention to Athena and Arachne.

Arachne was weaving, and Athena had noticed me save the three heroes, and kept Arachne distracted, but not before giving me a _stay-away-from-my-daughter_ glare.

By this time, riptide had reappeared in my pocket.

I noticed many cracks in the floor. Athena looked at me and nodded. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

I stabbed riptide in the floor in between a crack, and it opened up wider. It ate Arachne. Athena and Ivy fell as well.

"NO!" Annabeth yelled as she ran towards the opening.

"Annabeth! It's okay!" I told her.

"Okay Percy? How could you say that?" she snapped.

Within thirty seconds, Athena and Ivy reappeared above the ground.

"Mom! Ivy!" Annabeth sighed in relief.

Then Annabeth did something I never thought she would.

First she hugged her mom. _Okay._ Then she hugged Ivy. _That's good. Ivy has someone to look after her now. _Then she hugged Jake, and when they pulled away, he kissed her. _Uh, no._

**I know… you really must hate me now right? Okay okay… just give me the next chapter. Don't you want to know what happens? Review? Please no comments about how I shouldn't have broken up Percabeth, or how the ending was horrible.**

**Review (NO FLAME) **

**CHAPTER NINE- 3/6 – 3/7 at the latest**


	9. Together Forever

**I truly appreciate all of you who have left comments for my story. Thanks! I know you're always eager to see the next chapter, so here it is!**

**Kind of OOC**

POV: Percy

I stood there for a second, not sure if this was just one of my dreams or not.

"Anna-." I started, but I decided against what I was going to say. I walked out without a backwards glance.

I guess I had missed a lot during the week I hadn't seen her.

"Percy!" Annabeth called after me, but I kept walking. "Please Percy!"

I ran out, and telepathically contacted Blackjack. Within seconds Blackjack flew to my side.

_Yo! Boss where to?_

"Camp Half-Blood." I said climbing onto his back.

_Boss you okay?_

"Yeah." I muttered.

_Is it Annie?_

"Blackjack, drop it!" I snapped. Hearing her name broke my heart again.

By then we were at Camp Half-Blood. Regardless of the time it was, I ran to my cabin, and sat on my bed. I fell asleep there.

"Percy." A voice said. It was too real to be a dream.

I opened my eyes to see Annabeth looking concerned at me.

I wanted to hug her to feel her lemon scented hair against my face. I wanted to hold her hand, tell her everything would be okay, but I couldn't.

"Percy, I can explain! I promise it's not li-." she tried.

I simply put my hand up, closed my eyes, and then shook my head. I ran out of my cabin leaving Annabeth to cry alone.

_Percy! What did you do? Annabeth loves you! Forgive her! This is not the reunion you wanted it is? You're so stubborn!_

I could hear Annabeth sobbing from my cabin. I slowly walked back in and saw her crying on my bed. Instantly my heart broke.

I sat next to her and pulled her into my lap. She cried into my chest.

"Annabeth." I muttered into her hair.

"Percy… I ca.. n… explain… I promise…. It's not what …you… think." she struggled between sobs.

"Hey stop! It doesn't matter. You're here now. That's all that matters, right?" I told her "I don't think I've ever seen you cry like that, especially not for someone like me." I grinned

She stopped instantly, and glared into my eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" she growled.

I'm not even what sure what happened after that. All I know is that I was on the ground, being pinned down by my Wise Girl.

I laughed at her, and her beautiful gray eyes softened up.

She bent down and kissed me.

"I'm sorry." I told her, abruptly breaking our kiss apart.

"I don't blame you." she said.

By this time, it was morning. The conch horn blew signaling the beginning of breakfast.

"I'll see you in a little while." Annabeth said hugging me. "Bye." She called walking out.

I smiled at her. Then I changed, and ran to Annabeth's cabin.

Just as I was about to knock on her door, she opened it up.

When I looked inside, I saw two things Annabeth and Jake.

POV: Annabeth

I was so glad Percy and I made up! Just as I was about to get dressed into something that wasn't so full of dirt, and scratches; Jake decided to make an appearance.

He had kissed me back at Arachne's lair, and Percy got really mad, I thought I was going to lose him.

The only reason I didn't beat him up on the spot was because he REALLY reminded me of Luke. I mean Luke was my first crush; he will always have a spot in my heart forever. Of course that spot isn't as important as the spot Percy has, and it never will be either.

Anyway, Jake walked in and put his arm around my shoulder. I pulled my dagger on him on the spot. He quickly pulled his arm away, and jumped back a good two feet.

Then just as I was about to shove him out the door, Percy was there.

At first his eyes darkened at the sight of Jake, but then he saw me. He pulled me from behind Jake and kissed me right in front of him. After we were done, he looked back at Jake who was glaring at Percy.

Percy flashed me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, it made my bones turn spongy in response. Then he glared back at Jake and we walked hand in hand to breakfast.

When we got to the pavilion, Percy sat at his table alone, as usual and I sat at my table with my siblings. I think I spent the whole time staring at Percy.

I kept looking at Percy, he caught me many times, and every time he did, he smiled his Percy-only smile.

After breakfast, Drew started trying to flirt with Percy.

"Hey Percy." She said to him as she batted her eyelashes.

"Hey" Percy said, obviously oblivious to Drew's attempts.

I ran over to Percy.

"Hey Wise Girl" he greeted me as Drew's eyes lit up with hate.

She put her arm around his waist. I pulled him away from her.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Percy." I growled at her reaching for my dagger.

"Whatever." Drew replied as she strutted off to her Aphrodite girls.

"You're cute when you're jealous." Percy smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're lucky I love you Seaweed Brain"

**So…? Love it, hate it? Please review it! **

*****FINAL CHAPTER?*****

**Comment yes or no!**


	10. Always

**Okay, thanks for all the sweet comments! Thanks to all you guys, I will continue! Enjoy!**

POV: Percy

Annabeth and I were walking hand and hand to the dock.

"So…" I said looking at Annabeth. "Remember when we talked, before you left?"

She smiled up at me.

"How could I forget?" she laughed. "You asked me to marry you, that's not something I'm likely to forget."

I smiled.

"I was wondering if you had changed your mind during this past week." I said nervously. She stopped walking, and stared at me. More like glared really.

"How could you even think that!" she yelled at me, then punched my shoulder as hard as she could.

The truth was I didn't think Annabeth would actually like me after everything.

"Have you seen the ways all the girls around here look at you?" she asked. "I'm not losing you to them." She said firmly.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Okay, fine. Take Drew for example. She flirts with you all the time! You're just so oblivious you don't even notice!" she practically yelled at me.

"Uh, Jealous?" I asked her, teasingly.

"Gods Seaweed Brain!" she yelled. "You're just so clueless!"

"Mmhm, and that's why I have you." I told her trying to lighten the mood.

She reached up to kiss me. I kissed her back. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice when I pushed her into the water with me. I made an air bubble just like the first time we actually started dating.

"Seaweed Brain!" she called after we were in the safety of the bubble.

"I love you." I told her, kissing her cheek.

We pulled away at the same time.

"Anyway, do you have the ring with you?" I asked her.

"Always." She responded.

I smiled at her.

Then with that, she pulled the ring out of her back pocket, and placed it on her ring finger. She pulled her hand back and admired the ring.

"It's beautiful Percy." She muttered. "How and where did you get it?" she asked.

"Poseidon gave it to me. I guess he approves of us now." I told her.

"Wish I could say the same about my mother." Annabeth said.

"She couldn't keep me away from you. Not even Zeus his self could." I told her. I smiled at her. She blushed, and then looked the other way to try to hide it. I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her.

We made our way back to the dock.

"Well I guess I should be working out our whole wedding now, right?" she asked. As I intertwined her hand in mine.

"Can't it wait?" I pretended to pout at her.

"Ha, but will the next prophecy?" she said.

I knew she was right, after all nothing ever waited for us demi-gods.

Just then Poseidon and Athena appeared out of nowhere. We both bowed down to them.

"Father, Athena." I greeted.

"Mother, Poseidon." Annabeth greeted.

They nodded their heads to tell us to stand. We stood up, still holding hands. Athena seemed to look irritated for a moment, but then she hid her emotions very well.

"We have heard your conversations." my dad said. "And both of us had decided to help." he continued.

"Yes, so…" Athena continued. She snapped her fingers, and the whole camp was transformed.

There were decorations lining every cabin. The pavilion was stacked with food on each table. There was a red carpet leading up to the dock where we all stood, large columns forming the isle. Chairs were on both sides of the carpet. There were white rose petals along the isle. Every one of our friends was there, all dressed up. There was a special section slightly off to the side where all the major gods sat. I looked down, and I was wearing a tuxedo and dress shoes. After, I looked at Annabeth.

I'm glad I saved her for last. When I looked at her, her beautiful hair was up in a braid. She was wearing white shoes, and white dress, with a long train. She was already the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but wow! She looked amazing. I was pretty sure Aphrodite had the opportunity to design the whole thing.

To be honest, it didn't matter who was there, or what anything looked like. All that mattered was that Annabeth was there.

POV: Annabeth

I couldn't believe how incredible the whole camp looked. Red and white streamers covered the cabins, chairs set up on both sides of the isle. The gods were present with Athena and Poseidon near the front.

Percy looked incredible, his sea-green eyes staring at me. I blushed, but turned away so no one could see.

I looked at my dress. I was never one to wear a dress by force, but the dress was beautiful! The back was lace then slowly fading into solid white the train was at least 2 feet long. I could feel the make-up caked on my face. My hair was in a Dutch braid. I didn't brag about myself often, but I looked good.

I realized I wasn't paying any attention to Grover who had been talking the whole time I guess.

Before I knew it, I heard my name.

"Do you, Annabeth Chase take Perseus Jackson to be your husband?" Grover asked.

I grinned at Percy.

"Yes, I do." I said

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife!" Grover said. "You may kiss your wife." Grover told Percy.

We both leaned in and kissed each other, my hands in his hair, his hands on my waist. For a moment, no one else was there. It was just Percy and I. Then people started clapping and we were forced to be pulled away from each other. I growled silently, but Percy still heard me. He chuckled to himself as I threw a glare in his direction. He just kissed my cheek in response.

We walked down to the end of the carpet, as people threw rice at us. _Where did that come from?_ _How did they get rice?_

Percy shielded me from the flying rice.

We ran into his cabin laughing the whole way.

"I love you Wise Girl." he told me.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." I told him. "Always."


	11. Forever and Always

**I love you guys! Virtual high-fives to everyone who commented! Ha! Next chapter! Just a fair warning, this will be the final chapter. Love you guys and hope you follow my other stories that will be coming up soon.**

POV: Percy

So, my mom was really mad at me for not even telling her that I was engaged and for not calling her for the wedding, no matter how spontaneous the whole thing really was.

People obsess over the decorations, and the food and stuff like that, but really I don't even remember any of that. A year will do that to you!

The only thing I remember is my beautiful wife. Annabeth Jackson.

Annabeth's dad wasn't too happy either. He: A. Wanted to be part of the wedding. B. Didn't like me C. Didn't approve of her wedding with a bunch of gods, and demi-gods, and a satyr.

I was pacing in my cabin as I thought.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Called a familiar voice from the door.

I glanced at the door and stopped pacing.

"Mrs. Jackson." I grinned at her.

When we both pulled away, she smiled at me, her gray eyes staring into mine, and her hair in a messy ponytail; that was just the way I liked her. Not pretending to be something she isn't, but being Annabeth, my Wise Girl.

She intertwined her hand with mine, and we walked out to the beach.

"I can't believe your mine, I love you so much." I told her.

"I love you too Percy." She whispered.

And that's all that mattered.

**Please do comment it makes me want to keep writing!**

**Another PJO fanfic in the works!**

**For the next one I will need a few new characters though. So if all you wonderful people wouldn't mind leaving the following things in the comments for any new characters you would like me to add! Thanks in advance!**

**Gender:**

**Name:**

**Grade in School:**

**Appearance:**

**Demigod or not:**

**Friendly to original campers:**

**Jock, Nerd, Cheerleader, etc.:**

**Additional details:**


End file.
